W góry drodzy państwo! W góry!
Chris: 'Ostatnio w Fantasy Totalnej Porażki: Chłopcy z drużyny Łotrzyków kupili sobie konie i zabrali dziewczyny w podróż do Czarnego Zamku. Tym razem wszystko przygotował Chef, który zmotywował te łamagi do pokonania przeklętej fortecy. Bardzo szybko zgubili się w niesamowicie złośliwych i zdradliwych korytarzach, które wręcz niezauważalnie zmieniały się. Większość zawodników została wchłonięta przez podłogi i nie miała szans na jakąkolwiek ucieczkę. Dominica była wręcz rozwścieczona błąkaniem się po dziwacznych pomieszczeniach i do jej wielkiej, pustej głowy wpadł genialny pomysł na rozwalenie murów i wydostanie się z zamku drogą na skróty. Przegranymi okazali się po raz drugi Wojownicy, którzy odesłali do realnego świata luzaka, a raczej luzera Geoffa za randkę z przeciwniczką. Następne zadanie przyniesie naszym zawodnikom kolejną dawkę traumy. Chcecie wiedzieć, co ich czeka? Oglądajcie Fantasy....Totalnej....PORAŻKI! ''(Wstęp) '''Harold: '''Co tam takiego sadzisz? Z pewnością jakieś ładne kwiaty. '''Nellie: Nie zupełnie. Dostałam te nasionka od wróżek. Podobno dzięki nim wyhoduję bardzo pyszne owoce. Patrypitki. Głupia nazwa, ale mam nadzieję, że warta poświęcenia wolnego czasu. A wiesz, co jest ciekawe? Ja je zasadziłam teraz, a w środę będą gotowe do spożycia. Harold: '''To jest naturalnie niemożliwe. A gdzie wegetacja? '''Nellie: No a jeść trzeba. Peter: EJ! Platfusie! Nellie: Mój ogródek! Nie szanujesz cudzej pracy! (Pokój zwierzeń) Harold: '''Przez poprzednie sezony musiałem unikać Duncana, a teraz pojawił się Peter i mam dwóch idiotów na głowie, z czego jeden z nich to kryminalista z poprawczaka, a drugi to dres, który próbuje wygłupami zdobyć reputację. Dobrze byłoby skłócić tych dwóch ze sobą, to mnie dadzą spokój, a sobą nawzajem się zajmą. ''-------'' '''Elion: Harold w sumie jest biedny. Strasznie dziwny, jeśli o zachowanie. Ja tam nie lubię wymądrzać się, kiedy to nie jest konieczne. Cody: Biorąc pod uwagę zachowanie każdej osoby, to każdy jest w pewnym sensie dziwny. A może ruszymy razem w wielką wyprawę w poszukiwaniu elfów? Elion: Czy zawsze tak znienacka zmieniasz temat? Cody: Czasem mi się zdarza. No wiesz. W końcu lubię towarzystwo dziewczyn. A ty lubisz mnie? (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Cody: TAK! Jestem już tak blisko! Tak bliziutko, aby chciała ze mną chodzić. Nie sądziłem, że tak łatwo mi to będzie szło! '' ''-------'' Chef: No dobra fajtłapy! Może i udało wam się wydostać z Czarnego Zamku, ale tym razem nie dacie rady wygrać z tym zadaniem! Natychmiast macie się dostać na tereny Gór Królów Lodu! Szukajcie żółtego światła! Peter: '''Góry Śnieżnych Królów? Jeśli tam jest zimno, uciekłbym i niech mnie szukają. '''Elion: To tylko nazwa, a do tego przekręciłeś ją. Duncan: '''Cicho bądź. Ruszajmy. '''Peter: Mam nadzieję, że ten potwór zapomniał o karniaku. Brigette: '''To światło jest po drugiej stronie tych gór. '''DJ: W takim razie musimy przejść przez ich środek. Izzy: '''A nie łatwiej przejść obok nich? '''Gwen: '''Czekaj! Przecież te góry nie mają końca po bokach. '''Nellie: Hej. Co to? Trent: Może to ekwipunek. Trent: AUĆ! Co się stało? DJ: Kartka od Chefa. "Ten ekwipunek należy wyłącznie do Łotrów. Wojacy spóźnili się w poprzednim zadaniu, więc zamiast zaplanowanej przeze mnie wcześniejszej kary nie będą mieli ciepłych posłań podczas mroźnych nocy w górach. Dotrzyjcie do żółtego światła, a wygracie nietykalność. P.S.: Radzę trzymać się razem." Wojownicy: O NIE...... Harold: Czasem jest pewna sprawiedliwość i konsekwencje. Dominica: '''Niech każdy weźmie po skrzyni. Parę osób weźmie dwie. '''Heather: Hej! Nie bądź taka cwana i weź coś od nas! Dla ciebie została największa skrzynia! Dominica: '''Ja nadzoruje waszą pracę. Dopilnuję, żebyście byli posłuszni i wyrobili kondycję. '''Brigette: Popieram Heather. Weź coś od nas albo tą dużą pakę, bo sama stracisz kondycję. Tego właśnie chcesz? Dominica: '''Czego wy ludzie chcecie? Ja nie muszę się niczym przejmować. Dacie radę. '''Martinez: Na bary jej! Dominica: '''Aaaaaaaaaajjjjj.....Dobra! Dobra! Kłamałam! Nie jestem taka silna! Pomocy! '''DJ: Nie martw się. Ja ci pomogę. Dominica: 'Huh? ''(Pokój zwierzeń) ''Dominica:' DJ przyssał się do mnie, czy co? Cały czas chce mi pomagać, jakbym sama nie dawała sobie rady. Przynajmniej on jeden jest użyteczny. ''-------'' Cody: Dziewczyny! Nie oddalajcie! Izzy: Łee! Psujesz zabawę. Duncan: Nie pamiętacie, co było napisane na kartce? Nie możemy oddalić się. Musimy dostać się do światła zanim będzie ciemno i zimno. Elion: Skąd ten pomysł, aby dostać się tam w ciągu jednego dnia? Gwen: Nie zasnę przy takim zimnie. Elion: W takim razie przyda się nowa taktyka. Na moje oko to będą trzy dni drogi, a trzeba też zauważyć, że szlak może być bardziej kręty. Musimy znaleźć skróty. To góry, więc musi być ich pełno po drodze. Jeżeli postaramy się, to do wieczora będziemy mieli połowę drogi za sobą. Peter: Przerażasz mnie dziewczyno. Cody: Nie tylko piękna, ale i myśli logicznie. Peter: Według mnie te dwie sprawy nie pasują do siebie. Izzy: Ale to nie zasada! Peter: Zejdź ze mnie! Harold: Hej. Możecie mi pomóc w zamachu? Martinez: Na kogo? Harold: Na Duncana i Petera. Chcę ich ze sobą skłócić. Kaze: Wiesz przecież, że jak się dowiedzą o tym, to cię dopadną. Harold: Tu chodzi o moją godność. Chcę zaryzykować. Na pewno rozpalą ognisko, to łatwo ich znajdziemy. Martinez: Mnie pasuje. (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Martinez: Jeśli ci dwaj zdołają wykonać ten sabotaż, warto będzie zawiązać z nimi sojusz. Kiedy nie będą potrzebni, pozbędę się ich.'' ''-------'' Katie: Będziemy spać koło Martineza. Do tej, do której przytuli się, ta będzie z nim chodziła. W ten sposób unikniemy kolejnych sporów. Sadie: '''Zgoda. '''Katie i Sadie: OBUDŹCIE SIĘ! KILKU NASZYCH CHŁOPAKÓW ZAGINĘŁO! Dominica: Nie brzmi to dobrze. Trent: Nie czuję swoich nóg. Izzy: Izzz.zz.z.zzz.zzy n.nn.nn.nnie czuje j.jj.jjj.jjj.jjjęzyka. Duncan: Równie dobrze moglibyśmy poszukać tych drugich i ich okraść. Elion: Nie możemy rozdzielić się. Nie wiadomo, co się wtedy z nami stanie. Elion: Co ty robisz? Zmarzniesz. Cody: Ty jesteś ważniejsza. Jesteś mózgiem tej drużyny. Musisz nami poprowadzić przez te niebezpieczne góry. Ja tam nic konkretnego nie zrobię. Elion: Ryzykujesz własne zdrowie, aby inni je zachowali. Jesteś niesamowity! (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Gwen: No. W końcu Cody znalazł sobie jakąś partnerkę, która go polubiła takiego, jakim jest. Brawo.'' ''---'' ''Peter: Frajer i frajerka. BLEEEEEE!'' ''-------'' Harold: Mamy mało czasu. Martinez: Chciałbym zobaczyć ich miny, kiedy się zobaczą. Kaze: Patrzcie! Harold: O nie! Lawina ich przysypała! Kaze: I co teraz? Martinez: Jak to co? Wracamy na szlak i sami kontynuujemy wyprawę. Dominica: Brawo wariatki. Przez tą lawinę straciliśmy większość sprzętu. Dobrze, że ubrania zostały. Brigette: Co się stało z pozostałymi? Heather: Coś ich porwało i koniec. Biedny Martinez... DJ: Słyszałem. Heather: Pytał cię ktoś? <Łotrzykowie szli dalej, a u Wojowników gwara! Duncan i Peter tak się kłócili, że umerłego by obudzili.> Nellie: Przestańcie! Co jest z wami? Duncan: Zobacz, co mi zrobił z irokezem! Peter: On ci odrośnie! Ty lepiej zobacz to! TO! To wszystko, co zostało z mojej Barcelony! Nie daruję! Gwen: Nie drzyjcie się tak! To nie najlepszy pomysł i czas na kłótnie! Chcecie, żeby Łotrzykowie trzeci raz nas pogonili? Peter: Ma rację. W obozie się policzymy! Trent: Udało nam się! Izzy: Hura! Martinez: Niedobrze. Cody: Spóźniliście się! Jesteśmy tu pierwsi. Nellie: Chodźmy. Brigette: '''Co się stało? O nie! Ta kula zablokowała dalszą drogę! '''Dominica: Ci drudzy wyprzedzili nas! Kopcie w śniegu! <Łotrzykowie przekopali się i udało im się zobaczyć odrobinę wejścia, a w pomieszczeniu swoich.> Łotrzykowie na zewnątrz: KAZE? Chris: Pobudka! Wstawajcie śpiochy! Długo wam trwała ta podróż! Kaze: Gdzie my jesteśmy? Chris: Wojownikom udało się uaktywnić artefakt, który zabrał was do domu. Duncan: I nic więcej? Chris: W zasadzie zyskaliście jedno życzenie, ale chyba je wykorzystaliście. Elion: A to pech. Chciałam wrócić do domku. Chris: Odpocznijcie Wojownicy. A wy Łotrzykowie? Dostaliście tyle sprzętu, a i tak zawaliliście zadanie. No dobra. Nieważne. Widzę was na ceremonii. Brigette: '''A gdzie ty byłeś, kiedy my tam byliśmy? '''Chris: Cały czas was obserwowałem. Zadziwiające, że nie dopadły was lodowe cyklopy. Wlekliście się jak na pogrzebie. Ale Chef zawalił sprawę. (Pokój zwierzeń) ''Brigette: Harold, Kaze albo Martinez. Zgubili się i zawalili sprawę. W sumie Harolda i Kaze'a lubię.'' ''---'' ''Dominica: Kaze'a zobaczyłam pierwszego. Baj, baj.'' ''---'' ''DJ: Sorki Harold.'' ''---'' ''Katie: Ja Harold.'' ''Sadie: Ja Kaze.'' ''Katie i Sadie: Ale nie słodki Martinez.'' ''-------'' Chris: Policzyłem wasze głosy. Tu mam wasze mikstury odkupienia. Jedno z was wróci do prawdziwego świata. Pożegnanie z Artemize. Kto zaliczy? Oto ci, co jeszcze tu zostaną......................Heather, Brigette, DJ, Dominica. Brawo. A teraz ci, którzy w pewien sposób nawalili...........Katie i Sadie! Katie i Sadie: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Chris: I dwa ostatnie bałwanki. Jednym z nich jest.........Martinez! I ostatnia mikstura ląduje do.........................................................................Harolda! Kaze. Sorki chłopie, ale musisz nas opuścić. Kaze: Trudno. A mówiłem, że ten numer nie wypali. Brigette: Jaki znowu numer? Harold: Drobiazg. Duncan: Zaraz ci si dostanie za moje włosy! Peter: '''A ty.....A ty stracisz wszystkie zęby zdrajco! '''Elion: Zaraz! Zanim dojdzie do mordobicia, ustalmy fakty! Zrobiliście sobie to w nocy? Jednocześnie, a może lunatykowaliście? Peter: Co? Ja nie lunatykuję. Trent: Oni nie mogli zrobić tego sobie na wzajem. Drugi by zauważył wszystko. Elion: To nie logiczne. Uwierzyłabym, żeby to zrobił na złość tylko jeden z was. Duncan: A tak na spokojnie. Ty mi uciąłeś irokeza? Peter: Nie. A ty mi rozprułeś Barcę? Duncan: No też nie. Cody: A z kąd wzięliście te nożyczki? Chyba widziałem takie w wyposażeniu Łotrzyków. Duncan i Peter: HAROLD! Chris: Wygląda na to, że jednak Haroldowi nie uszło na sucho skłócenie dwóch największych obecnie rozrabiaków na Artemize. Czy uda mu się uniknąć kary i łomotu, który go czeka? Kto wygra następnym razem i kto odpadnie? Dowiedzcie się sami! Oglądajcie nas w Fantasy....Totalnej....PORAŻKI! Kategoria:Odcinki Fantasy Totalnej Porażki